


Deep in the sea

by Yuzuru1082_D10S



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru1082_D10S/pseuds/Yuzuru1082_D10S
Summary: 搞小男孩文学。
Relationships: Richard "Dick" Best/James Murray
Kudos: 11





	Deep in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> 帮@帕伪摇代发。

“Sir.”  
他害怕。  
他没说下去，抿紧了嘴巴，垂下睫毛。他的长官在他身前，像一道阴影，一道光。  
贝斯特拥着他的腰。对于一名军人来说，他真的太青涩，腰肢太细太软，以至于中队长总有种感觉，伏在他怀里微微颤抖的还根本是个孩子。什么都不知道，不谙世事的孩子。  
任何东西在他身上，都有种十九岁的气息。包括他的睫毛，他柔软的褐色头发，乱糟糟地缠在一起，覆在贝斯特的前胸。他的眼睛——浅褐色的，心事重重的眼睛，总是盯着脚尖，感觉怎么都走不出自己的影。偶尔抬起来的时候令人心颤。贝斯特熟悉沙子和海风的味道，默里的眼睛深处蜷伏着一整个大海与天空  
无与伦比的十九岁啊。贝斯特想，双手沿着腰线向下。他抓住自己搭档的手腕，执起他手掌置于自己心脏的位置，然后低头亲吻了他的眼睛。  
“没什么好怕的。”  
第六中队的中队长低语道，干涩的嘴唇轻轻蹭着男孩的耳朵，直到皮肤微微透出红色，不知是有意还是无意。   
“你就当是在做一个很舒服的梦。”  
“可是……”   
“非常舒服，放心。”  
他的意思是，交给我。默里知道，每次上飞机前，他们的眼神彼此擦过，贝斯特都会这么望向他，他也把自己毫无保留地交付进去，几近痴痴傻傻。  
他沉默片刻，贝斯特顺势吻了下去，顺带揪紧了默里的心脏。男孩使劲咽了口唾沫，发现自己呼吸不由自主地加速。  
从小他就个乖孩子。他从未见过，也没有读到过这种故事。唯一的相关经历是上高中的时候室友的讲述。贝斯特现在就在按书上的字句形式执行动作，只是更加直白，带着一丝军人特有的粗暴不耐。他沿着男孩柔软的下颔吻下去，舌尖日舔舐着肌肤，仿佛一头什么动物正在借由爱抚的理由吮咬猎物的脖颈，暗地里寻找咬断喉咙的最佳位置。  
默里闭上眼睛，觉得自己悬浮于空中，贝斯特是带他起来的那阵风，他得攥紧他的队长，否则就会一直向下坠到看不清楚的陆地上。男孩不知道这是一场怎样的冒险，但他反正已经义无反顾地一脚踩了进去，没有想过脱身的办法。  
就像星星纵身投入大海。要么是彼此相融，要么是燃烧殆尽。  
爱抚男孩身体的同时，贝斯特一点点帮默里脱掉身上的衣物。他很温柔，甚至是耐心，拨开衣领，扯掉领带，一颗一颗地细心解开衬衫上的纽扣，再抚着他的两条胳膊脱去袖子。男孩脖颈中央一道阴影像水一样淌下去，顺着飞行员的手指逐渐下滑，一直到除了他自己，谁也没有碰触过的地方。

默里忍不住底下眸子，顺着望了下去。

上帝。

男孩压抑着喉头低低的喘息声，半是忍不住半是难为情地把脑袋埋在自己的长官胸前，任由着身下的男人手上去抚摸环在腰间的腿。他以前也见过自己勃起的性器，可那是在独自一人的时候，在深夜，在他自己的房间，周围除了他间或的喘息声，一片寂静。而现在，他在军舰上，一个随时可能有人经过的地方，而他的长官正饶有兴味地打量着他的下身。

“挺漂亮的老二，嗯哼？”

他眼睁睁地望着贝斯特伸手抚弄了一下自己的性器，不由得倒吸一口凉气。那是会端机枪，会操纵飞机，熟悉仪表盘上各种复杂元件的一只手，在性事上显然也极富技巧，只触抚一下而已，默里就发觉，自己浑身上下都在不由自主地颤抖。

他膝头忽然一软软，只能向后倒在床上，贝斯特随即欺身压上来。感觉其实是他投入了长官的怀抱。细细摩挲过在灯光下不甚明朗的肌肤，贝斯特没来由地感觉到一种侵犯处女地的刺激。淡粉色的乳头被手指抚弄过，像被种过烟草的土地一样发红肿胀，指甲轻压一下充血的地方，默里就哽咽似的低声喘息一下，明明耳垂没被舔咬过，可贝斯特还是觉得那地方发痒发痛。他亲吻着眼前的身体，低声赞美着，诅咒着，手指扣入男孩的掌心，随即摸索着找到指隙，于是他们的右手紧紧地交缠在一起。

谁也没想到他们的身体如此契合，有如一把钥匙插上了对应的锁。不只是默里，就连贝斯特也感到惊讶。

他用左手撤去下身多余的衣服，皮带扔在地上，发出金属叮咚的声音，再度向前压下身子，然而男孩抬起一只手，向他投去的眼神，让贝斯特不由得停下动作。

“嗯？”

“Sir。”

默里垂下眼睫毛，深吸了一口气。他犹豫再三，还是把脑子里转着的念头说了出来：

“我害怕。”

“害怕。害怕什么？”

默里不说话，转过脑袋，露出赤裸修长的脖颈。贝斯特忍不住笑了。

“听着，默里。”他把那只手从自己的性器上拿开，轻轻覆盖上男孩的下身，满意地看着自己的下属眼中闪过一丝惊愕，随后鼻尖覆满潮红。

“记得刚开始跟我搭档的时候，”他的手指开始上下动作，他身下那个男孩的喘息和呻吟也随之急促起来，“我跟你说过什么吗？”

“你叫我…”

男孩此时如同脱水的鱼儿，试图在不痛不痒，又如潮水般涌来，直戳人心脏的情欲中勉强找出一句话。他阖上眼，不由自主地昂起下巴，柔软的皮肤下包裹着喉头，脆弱如斯，此时完全暴露出来，一颤一颤。

“完全相信你，Sir.”

“你真的完全相信我吗？”

“是的，Sir.”

默里嗫嚅道。但是贝斯特不肯放过他。他仍旧玩弄着男孩下身挺立的性器。飞行员的手指被磨出了薄薄一层茧子，每一下触抚，力度都拿捏得恰到好处。足够惬意，又不至于舒服到吐出来。飞行员注视着男孩在他手里喘息，挣扎，咬着下唇扭动腰身，脊背磨蹭着床单，心头不由得浮起一丝最原始的，谁也没办法扑灭的欲火。

“不够。”

贝斯特说，伸手用指腹轻轻地揉娑着默里性器的顶端。上帝，鬼才知道他看见这男孩处在痛苦和快乐边缘，紧抓着身下被褥叫床的时候，忍得有多难受。

“大声一点，像平时在队列里那样回答我。”

“长官…”

臀隙忽然被抵上异物，默里霎时清醒了几分。他睁开眼，贝斯特从上面望着他，眼睛一如既往是蓝色的。男孩曾以为那是一片天空，如今才意识到那是一片海，他无比熟悉并且敬畏的大海，平日风和日丽，其实随时有可能来一个浪潮将他吞没入腹，沉入地心，全身上下四肢百骸都缠绕在一起。

“你真的完完全全，毫无保留地信任我吗？”

“是的，Sir。”

“再说一遍。”

“是的，Sir！”

男孩几乎是喊出来的。

他不知道自己是死是活，只知道贝斯特这片水体包裹着他，亲吻着他。而他心甘情愿地沉浸其中，只知道依恋和酣眠，一点点被夺去呼吸也无力找到逃离的办法。第六中队的队长望向身下默里纷乱的褐色双眼，不由得微笑起来，俯下身吻了吻他的眼睫毛。

这是他的男孩，完全属于他的一个男孩。

“好，”他说，声音里带了一丝满意，“我也相信你。”

贝斯特俯下身子，亲吻默里的双唇，而后是脖颈，胸膛，小腹。他一点也不着急，每一处都缓缓舔舐，用牙齿轻轻剐蹭，直到他的男孩身体完全紧绷起来。最后他要住男孩的性器顶端，用舌尖操弄小口四周，同时用手指在根部触抚。十九岁的男孩压根招架不住这种攻势，不由得喘叫一声，向前弓起身子，没两下便缴了械，数尽射进他长官口中，然后瘫倒身体，茫然地望着天花板。

上帝。我会死在这儿。

默里想，而且也无路可逃。

他不可能，或许也不想从他的长官手中逃脱。因为即使这一次成功脱身，下一次他也仍然会被吸引。或许一个沉默认真的男孩，就活该悄悄爱上一个不羁自由，不顾一切的冒险家的灵魂。

这个灵魂的所有者甚至还没等他从高潮中恢复一点意识，就有攀上来吻他的唇。和一开始的吻相比，这个吻更湿润，更绵长，更具侵略性。粘稠的精液混在唾液中滑入他的口腔，几经将他闷死。随后贝斯特放开他，完全不管嘴边的液体已经控制不住地溢出来，胡乱滴到床上。

那是他的精液。默里忽然意识到，刚刚从他身体里射出来的。

“怎么样，甜吗？”

贝斯特像在自问自答，注视着身下愕然的男孩，不由得笑了，伸手扯下胸前的领带。

“小小年纪就这么甜，以后还得了，我的男孩。”

他将领带绕上默里的双手。

TBC


End file.
